


Blood on My Hands

by Katrina



Series: Lots of Rosi ficlets [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 26-12-18, 31_days, Gen, I shall not fall to your slaughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: Rosi wonders how different he and his brother are some days.





	Blood on My Hands

**Author's Note:**

> For the 31_days com on Dreamwidth  
> 26-12-18. I shall not fall to your slaughter

There was so much blood on his hands, and Rosi was starting to wonder just how much difference there was between him and his brother. 

As the holder of the heart seat, one of the Executives, and (most importantly) Doflamingo’s younger brother, Corazon was held to certain standards. Not quite as much as the others, he had the leeway of being Doffy’s blood. He had already heard the addition to the Blood Law that his brother had in place specifically for Rosi. 

A shiver at that. Doffy’s reaction to Rosi’s return was causing mixed emotions in the undercover Marine. On one hand, it proved that his brother was just as vicious as he had been as a child. On the other hand.... It was a little heartwarming, with how -happy- his brother was to see him. It was a struggle sometimes to remember that he was here to stop his brother from doing horrible things. 

And then things like today happened. Doffy had taken offense at someone, Rosi had no idea who. But he had decided to make an example of the entire town. By the time that they were done, nobody was alive, their bodies left around the town and decorating the port for anyone who sailed by to see. 

Rosi scrubbed his hands again, though this would be the last time. He -couldn’t- display weakness. Not in front of Doffy. His brother might decide that Rosi needed to toughen up. 

There were so many ways that idea could go bad. Anything from Doffy sparring with Rosi on a regular basis, which was on the best end of things. To Doffy making Rosi be more active in slaughtering civilians. 

Rosi’s stomach rolled unhappily, and he swallowed hard. 

As Corazon, he had to help kill those people. Doffy actually did very little, just directing the show. He had kept Corazon close, but those eyes were sharp and watchful when it came time for Doffy’s Heart to show his own skills in murdering people. 

It was amazing what Rosi could make himself do, when it came down to it. 

Now, here he was, wondering if he was ever going to get the blood off his hands. Thankfully, there had been no children this time. Not for him. But it would happen some day. Every person he had helped kill was one mark against him in Rosi’s own mind.

The worst part when he knew Sengoku would accept it as a required sacrifice. If Rosi was going to be a spy, he was going to have to get his hands dirty. That was just how it was going to be until they caught Doffy and locked him away in the pits of Impel Down. 

At least Rosi could say his heart wasn’t into it. As Corazon, he would do what he had to do in order to stay on his brother’s good side. As Rosinante, he could mourn for those he could not save. 

Even if his hands were dyed a permanent red, at least his heart was not going to rejoice at the slaughter of innocents. 

In that regard, he was never going to be as bad as his brother already was.


End file.
